


Comfortable

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reluctant little spoon Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: That one cuddling Stalia scene but make it Dansen!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, dansen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Requested :) also requests are open in the comments on here and on my Tumblr @/agent-dansen

"I'm exhausted, Andrea has really been pushing to get that error fixed since she heard what happened to you" Kelly shifted in her seat waiting for Alex to finish eating.

"You can go ahead I'm almost finished"

"It won't matter, won't be able to sleep anyway"

"Well you could at least go get comfortable" Alex shrugged and took a sip of her water. "I'll wash the dishes just go lie down"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" 

Kelly got up and walked around the table, kissing Alex's cheek then headed into the bathroom. "Think I'm actually gonna run a bath, feel free to join me when you're done"

"Okay" Alex nodded and went back to eating.

"Feel more relaxed?" Alex hopped up on the bed and watched Kelly put her pajama top on. 

"Much" she paused when Alex got under the cover and reached her arms out. "Oh yeah right"

"What?"

"You do this every couple of months babe. Flip." Kelly walked to the bed and motioned for Alex to turn over.

"I will not, I can be a big spoon when I wanna be."

"Which is never" Kelly squinted and sat on the bed. "Are you seriously not gonna turn over?"

"Just get in here!" Alex tapped the bed and tucked her arm under the pillow.

Kelly sighed and turned around, scooting back into Alex. She reached forward to turn the lamp off, then adjusted her head on the pillow.

"Good night" she felt Alex smiling into her neck

"Good night" she stared at the wall and waited for the inevitable, which ended up taking about ten minutes 

"Hold on" Alex moved her arm out from under the pillow making Kelly's head sink into it. "Ow God it fell asleep" 

Kelly held in a laugh as she felt her girlfriend shaking her arm out behind her.

Alex tucked back into her and rested her arm on her waist. Kelly pulled the cover up over them and closer her eyes.

Soon enough she heard a huff "what's wrong?"

"We're too close to the edge we need to be centered" Kelly rolled her eyes and let Alex scoot back before following. "that's better yeah"

Another ten minutes went by and she still didn't feel Alex's breathing even out. 

"You're uncomfortable aren't you?" Alex didn't answer. "I know you're awake babe"

"Yes I'm uncomfortable" Alex said under her breath 

"I didn't quite catch that" Kelly teased.

"I'm uncomfortable" 

"Roll over, come here" they both turned over and Kelly wrapped herself around Alex, pulling the blanket on them again.

"You can say it now"

"I don't care for "told you so" I just wish you'd stop doing this every other month"

"You had a long day so maybe I was just trying to comfort you for once"

"This is comfortable, and also it takes more effort for you to get up in the morning without waking me so we end up both waking up"

"If you wanted to wake up together you could've just said so"

"Yeah right, you don't even like to wake me up for mandatory things"

Alex sighed and closed her eyes "I love you"

"Love you too, good night"

"Goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
